


You Suck At Love

by Winn231



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Friendship, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winn231/pseuds/Winn231
Summary: Summary: Sawada Tsuna and Sasagawa Kyoko of the Art Course, in Namimori high school, aiming to be future idols, were cheated on by Mochida Kensuke of the Normal Course. Little did he know about who he was dating.





	You Suck At Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First Fanfic. Enjoy.
> 
> Song: You Suck At Love, by Simple Plan.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Khr. Nor do I own the Song and Title. Just the idea.

"After all, isn't this what you're gonna do in the future? In that case better get used to it early."

Mochida Kensuke was turning out to be a vicious schemer.

Tsuna and Kyoko were seeing the wolf under the sheep's skin.

The same guy they were both going out with for about a year without knowing that the guy was cheating on them by dating the other of the pair of best friends.

They were both of Art Course, (courses for people who wanted to get into any sort of entertainment business, Music, Fashion Designing, Cookery, Art, Acting, Theater and even students who wanted to do behind-the-scene work in a stage-play or a live performance, like Sound and Light Directing), but had different classes. They had planned on introducing both of their respective boyfriends, coincidentally both of them of the normal course, without knowing it was only the same guy, who had even lied about his name to one of them and even skillfully kept them apart.

"Come on, let's go". Mochida smiled innocently without an ounce of shame and lead away his groupies. Right then Mochida's face looked more disgusting then the inside of a sewer. Tsuna only needed to take a single glance at Kyoko, and their eyes locked.

'Somebody needs to shut the manhole.'

* * *

 

The next school assembly, which was to be held indoors, had no Teachers, or Student Council members, and most important of all no Disciplinary Committee members. All the students could see were Musical Instruments, most likely of the Arts Course, set out on the stage, as if for a performance, but who would, during the school assembly and with out considering the wrath of the Demon Head Prefect of the Disciplinary Committee, to boot. Everyone was in confusion.

Suddenly out of nowhere the lights dimmed eliciting a few screams, and then loud footsteps were heard. Spotlights shining at center of the stage blinding a few. When everyone in the room looked ahead, at the center of the stage whose floor covered with what was probably fake smoke, stood two girls.

Tsuna and Kyoko.

They wore the school uniform, with white mics in their right hands respectively, with both their left hands at their hips and behind them instruments. Their face having a seductive feel. Pretty much the whole school was in the indoor gym, the lights then spun around the whole room and landed on Mochida Kensuke, who became freaked out of his mind at immediately being singled out and seeing the girls on the stage.

Music started playing, all who were present snapped their heads towards the stage. Again out of nowhere three guys with pompadour hair cuts (What?!Disciplinary Committee Members?!), one on the drums, the other two holding the electric guitar, started playing. Both of the girls raised their mics.

"We started off incredible.

Connection Undeniable

I swear I thought You were the one forever, (forever, ever, ever)."

They stepped down the stage, and walked towards the spotlight in the crowd, their own spotlights following them as they walked forward singing with ease. They reached Mochida, who stood shell shocked in his place, another spotlight glaring on him, as the crowd parted like waves of the sea for the girls.

"But Your love was like a loaded gun (loaded gun).

You shot me down like everyone (everyone).

'Cause everyone's replaceable,

When You're just so incapable,

of getting past skin deep.

(Woah, oh, oh)"

As the girls stopped in front of the kendo club captain, the spot light formed three big circles touching at the center, both the girls had mischievous smiles on their faces. Kyoko stepped forward and faced her ex, pushing the jock back with a single finger on his chest.

"Guess what? Another game over.

I got burned, but You're the real loser (hey).

I don't know why, (hey)

I've wasted my time with You.

(Woah, oh, oh)"

Mochida sacred of the Lady-of-the-Snow like look on the thought-of-as-an-angel Kyoko's face stumbled, turned around and found himself in front of Tsuna. And she too pushed him back by getting in his face, looking like a tempting vampire hunting her prey, eyes even taking on an orange-ish hue.

"You're a bad news, a history repeater.

You can't trust a serial cheater.

You're good at hooking up, but You suck at love.

You suck at love.

(lov ah ah ah ah ove)"

Mochida turned to his side to get away but the girl appeared immediately in front of him, making him fall on his butt to the ground.

"You played me like an amateur (amateur).

Then stabbed me like a murderer (murderer).

I'm left for dead, like another one of Your victims, (victims, victims, victims)."

He crawled backwards on hands, facing the now utterly terrifying girls he messed with, and the two girls kept advancing, every step sounding like an executioner's.

"It's not like you're unpredictable (unpredictable)

But Your act is so believable (believable).

I know it's nothing personal,

It's just business as usual.

You're good at what you do.

(Woah, oh, oh)."

The whole crowd was looking at them. The girls got to Mochida and grabbed his collar and forcibly pulled him up.

"Guess what? Another game over.

I got burned, but You're the real loser (hey).

I don't know why, (hey),

I've wasted my time with You.

(Woah, oh, oh)"

They pushed him into the crowd where he was met with his other three very angry exs who punched him back.

"You're a bad news, a history repeater.

You can't trust a serial cheater.

You're good at hooking up,

But You suck at love.

You suck at love.

(lov ah ah ah ah ove)"

He came to a stop in front of Tsuna and Kyoko. They looked at him with pitiful eyes.

"Now I kinda feel bad for You.

You're never gonna know, What it's like, to have someone to turn to.

Another day, another bed,

It's just a game inside your head

(Woah, oh, oh)"

The girls now faced each other and shrugged, as if saying the guy in front of them was not worth showing mercy.

"Guess what? Another game over.

I got burned, but You're the real loser (hey).

I don't know why, (hey),

I've wasted my time with You.

(Woah, oh, oh)"

Where ever he tried to run the two girls appeared, all in his face with spine chilling like smiles. They kept backing him to the center, forcing him with just one arm and a push to his chest or shoulder, he was terrified and couldn't exactly do anything in a crowd of people.

"You're a bad news, a history repeater.

You can't trust a serial cheater.

You're good at hooking up, but You suck at love."

The two girls pushed him away, and two guys caught him who had their own girlfriends stolen by him, and punched him hard in the face.

"Guess what? Another game over.

I got burned, but You're the real looser, (hey).

I don't know why, (hey),

I've wasted my time with you, (I've wasted my time with you).

(Woah oh oh)."

Mochida collapsed on the ground, seeing stars. When his vision cleared the faces of the two girls were smirking down on him.

"You're a bad news, a history repeater.

You can't trust a serial cheater.

You're good at hooking up, (You're good at hooking up)

You've messed this whole thing up, (You've messed this whole thing up). But You suck at love.

You suck at love."

A few seconds later, Mochida Kensuke was bound to a pole that once again appeared mysteriously on the stage, crying dejectedly, as girls on both his sides were grinning brightly, and belting out in their mics, while the whole school cheered for them.

* * *

 

After school, saw Mochida Kensuke being chased by Hibari Kyoya for creating disturbance on the school grounds, and warranting the skylark to bite him to death, while the kendo club captain screaming he wasn't the one.

On the rooftop of the school, were two girls watching the whole scene.

"Good thing, we had that, to get Hibari-san on our side".

Kyoko's eyes were still on the school grounds where, Mochida was getting cornered by the Head Prefect, annoyed with what he had to deal with all because of a scumbag.

"So much for double dates, huh."

Kyoko looked at the sky, and sighed.

"Next time, you're gonna introduce me immediately."

Tsuna froze hearing what she did from Kyoko.

"Pfft-"

They both burst out laughing. Making plans for eating cakes the girls left the school gates, ignoring the screams the of shameless man.

* * *

 

AN: Thank you to everyone who took the time to check out this fanfic and for the kudos. Honestly I wasn't expecting more than a 100 reads. Thank you once again!


End file.
